Fairy Tail Academy
by ThatWeirdoGirl
Summary: Lucy, a Celestial Spirit Mage, gets accepted into the best magic school in all of Fiore: Fairy Tail Academy. Here, she has the best times of her life, but also the worst. With the pinked headed idiot and her "Innocent" Roommates, everything will be an Adventure. Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would give you the NaLu on a silver platter. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**YOLLOOOO! So you may know me as ThatWeirdoGirl, but my name is actually Hannah Potter. This is a Fairy Tail Fanfiction that I have on Wattpad, which you should follow me there because I have more stories over there. I love you and hope you love this!**

Fairy Tail Academy... One of the best magic schools in all of Fiore, and as I sit here in my car, I can't help but question how I even got in. Only the strongest mages from all over Earthland were able to attend this school. I probably got in because my magic was a rare one.

Not everyone could summon the spirits of the night sky. And considering there was only three of us in all of Earthland, I guess that made us all very special. I just happened to have ten of the twelve golden Zodiac Keys, along with multiple other silver keys.

As the light turned green, I felt my waist to make sure my keys were still there. If I had lost them, a constantly PMSing mermaid wouldn't hesitate to drown me. I shiver racked my body as I thought of the first, and only, time I had lost my keys.

That wasn't pleasant.

I shook my head, causing my blonde hair to fall even more around my face. I needed to forget that and focus on getting to the dorms. It was a requirement that all students had to stay at the school dorms or in a house/ apartment near the school. I decided to save money and live in the dorms with three other girls.

I hope they were all really nice. A lot of people put me down because I relied on the help of others for my magic. I was nothing compared to magic like Requip and Dragon Slaying, but I wasn't weak either. My magic came with some perks. Every time I made a contract with a spirit, I made a new friend, even if they didn't seem to like me.

I made another right turn, into a parking lot this time. Not a lot of people were here yet, so I managed to get a spot really close to the doors.

Turning off the engine to my car, I checked to make sure my Keys were there yet again. They hadn't moved from when I checked them five minutes ago. I sighed.

I don't know what to do now, but I smiled. I was finally free from my father, who was currently half way across the country of Fiore. Ever since my mother died five years ago, he became really distant. Eventually, he found a new wife, and she wasn't any better than he was at the time.

I applied for this school in secret. He doesn't even know I left. The only one who knew was one of my maids, Tabitha. She helped me pack all of my belongings that I would need. I then stuffed my bags into my car and started driving. It took me three days to get here by car.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was only ten thirty in the morning. More and more people came driving into the parking lot. From what I remember from the map, this was the girl's building. The boy's building was all the way across campus.

I exited my car, and I saw an array of different looking people. I saw two girls, both with white hair and Blue eyes. However, one had their hair long and wavy, while the other had hers cut in a Pixie cut. They appeared to be sisters, but you can never tell now a days.

Another girl walked by me with a wagon in tow, filled to the brim in suit cases. Her bright red hair was down and her body was covered in armor. She was beautiful but scary.

In the distance, I saw two girls, both with blue hair. That's where the similarities stopped. One was quite short and was wearing an orange Sun dress, while the other was on the tall side and was decked out in blue.

This place was quite Diverse.

I walked slowly to the trunk of my car. I unlocked it with a key and it popped open. I only had two suit cases packed. One was a Light blue in color, the other pink.

I couldn't wait to meet my roommates!

Note the sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I fixed the code thingy. If there is still coding, just leave a comment.**

I had the ultimate honor of catching a ride on the Elevator with the armored lady. I was pressed up against the wall, my two suitcases on either side of me, while the redhead was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of me, her arms crossed. Her wagon took up the rest of the elevator.

It was quite difficult to breath in here, so I sighed in relief when the elevator dinged on my floor. I went to shuffle my way out of here but was stopped when the other lady made a move to her wagon.

She was getting off on this floor as well. I just hope we aren't rooming together. I don't know if our room could handle everything going in there if we were.

Just my luck, she stopped in front of my door and pulled out a key that looked just like the one I received in the mail. I knew I was jinxing myself when I thought about rooming with her.

"Are you following me?" She questions, slight paranoid.

My eyes widened and I shook my head violently. "I guess you can say I'm one of your new roommates." I told her softly, rubbing the back of my neck to ease my nerves.

She then turns to face me, a slight smile on her face, "Hello new Roommate." She says to me before sticking her hand out for me to shake. "My name is Erza Scarlet, and I am a requip mage."

I grab her hand and shake it. Erza had quite a firm grip. Any harder and she would have crushed my hand. " Lucy. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage." I respond back to her earlier introduction.

"You rarely see any of those lately." She says to me before continuing to open the door to our room. "There is only three of you in all of Fiore, right?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I also have the most gold keys, which I guess makes me the strongest." I told her humbly. I didn't like to think about it much. It made me feel kind of bad that I had ten of the golden gate keys and the other two were spread between two people.

"So have you been attending here long? I've never seen you here before." She questioned as the door opened. She pulled her wagon behind her and I followed, dragging my cases behind me.

"This is my first year. Probably explains why you have never seen me before." I responded. I looked around the room and saw two bunk beds, both pressed against opposite walls. Two bare desks rested between the two, both containing their own rolly chairs. It wasn't a small room, but with Erza's wagon, it made it seem small.

"I've been attending the academy for almost my entire life." She told me before claiming the bottom bunk on the right. "You might want to pick your bed soon before your left with no choice."

I nodded before starting to unpack my clothes in the dresser near the left set of beds. There was four of them in the room, one stacked on top of each other on the sides of the door.

After about thirty minutes, all of my clothes were resting in the bottom dresser. Erza was still unpacking, and she only had about a fourth of her stuff done.

"Hey Erza," I said. She looked up from what she was currently doing. "I'm going to be taking a quick nap. Wake me up if anyone shows up." I yawned before climbing the ladder to the top bunk on the left side of the room.

She looked back at the object she was putting away that rested in her hands. "Okay Lucy."

I layed down and covered myself up, but before I even had a chance to sleep, the door handle jiggled and the door opened. I looked at the person at the door. Well, people. The two blunettes I saw earlier stood at the door. The one in orange was quite short, and the one in blue was tall and had a blank expression on her face.

They walked into the room and I sat up from my bed.

"Oh, our other roommates are here already!" The shorter one exclaimed. I waved to them and gave them a closed eye smile.

"Hello new roommates. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I told.

The smaller one smiled and the taller one inspected us. The shorted one talked first. "I'm Levy McGarden, and this is Juvia Loxar."

The girl now known as Juvia nodded. I could tell she wasn't much of a talker. Juvia shut the door and they both started to unpack their stuff along with Erza, and I finally laid back down and shut my eyes.

Now I can finally sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="3f0081cc73c46916cb3cf57f76eff793"strongWassup! How are you doing! Tell me if the chapter is in codes again. I'm really sorry about that. I have no idea how it happened. Anyway, read, my lovelies!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3f0081cc73c46916cb3cf57f76eff793""Lucyyyyy~" Someone was calling my name. It wasn't very familiar, but I have heard it before. "Wake up. We're going to go out for some food. You wanna come?"/p  
p data-p-id="9409d4b0b041ec6b4af8f9f45fbd4f92"br /My eyes fluttered open and I saw a redhead, who my mind recognized to be Erza, and the two blunettes, Juvia and Levy, were standing behind her./p  
p data-p-id="e0e2e4f6e0ce372d868dee8ec1f9cb8b"br /I nodded my head and sat, but not before my stomach growled quite loudly. A blush crossed my cheeks. I guess I was hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning, and currently, the clock said 5:47. I was napping for almost six hours. Wow./p  
p data-p-id="edd4812e72027d81d84137181872e6f8"br /"We decided to let you sleep. You seemed really tired." Levy told me. "Now hurry up and get ready, we're all hungry!" She exclaimed before laughing./p  
p data-p-id="af538ef22afc14d4727c43e677eb0515"br /I jumped of the top bunk, not even bothering to take the ladder. I walked over the the dresser that contained my clothes and pulled out some black leggings,a light blue T-shirt, and a Dark blue flannel. I then headed to the bathroom which was located between the two desks./p  
p data-p-id="f8d05f3658e246ef5dcf69b11b041e54"br /Quickly pulling off my clothes wrinkled with sleep, I pulled on the new clothes. I brushed through my blonde hair with my fingers before pulling it up into a high ponytail. I think I looked pretty decent, except for the fact that I really couldn't see anything./p  
p data-p-id="0d413ae080fd38cd8085a45c5e906235"Honestly, I didn't really want to put my contacts in right now. I exited the bathroom and made my way to one of the desks and put on my glasses and placing my gate keys inside a pocket in the flannel. Lastly, I slid on a pair of black flip flops./p  
p data-p-id="b1f2e6994a4412a4247eab2e7cf421a1"br /"Ready to go!" I exclaimed to the three girls that were waiting for me. They all smiled at me, and Erza checked to make sure she had her room key before we took our leave./p  
p data-p-id="67012f562a19cea764e2e2234ce8f78a"br /Erza was explaining a few things to me about the campus. There was a cafeteria that served breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but she wanted to go to a Restaurant off of campus. She said they had the best food ever, and Levy nodded in approval./p  
p data-p-id="2fa03e2ce3d073e9ae530ec4cf01c918"br /Apparently, Levy had attended here before, just not as long as Erza has. It was both Juvia and I's first year here./p  
p data-p-id="100e0602c71faf3b0d3f3c269c68a766"br /The restaurant was walking distance, so we did just that, and we quickly arrived there. It was a small, quiet place, and the air smelt heavenly. Levy led us to a booth by the window, looking out onto the road and the sidewalk./p  
p data-p-id="efe1053cf90e0bd98f8513015d18cee8"br /Erza sat down first, and It was now that I remember her armor. She still had it on! Does she go everywhere with it, like my keys, Which I had just checked to make sure they were still in my pocket./p  
p data-p-id="92938f998e829e7a532775f1ceb78174"br /Juvia sat down to the Armored lady, so Levy and I sat down next to each other, me being the closest to the window./p  
p data-p-id="ae2072d5dd12a824125620597d1de639"br /"So what type of magic so you guys use?" I heard Juvia ask. "Juvia is a water mage." I loved how she talked. It made her unique./p  
p data-p-id="f2b6a9f867b0b3862e0fe106d28894d4"br /"Well I use Solid Script." Levy told the group. I've read about that and It's always amazed me how powerful words can be in her world./p  
p data-p-id="16a134d23fa4aa040169d8b2bc9b46e9"br /Erza closed her eyes and sighed before opening her eyes a saying, "I'm a requip mage."/p  
p data-p-id="201c2c0ebf59a3947fce29d21f28a0e1"br /Everyone looked at me and I blushed. I still haven't told them, well except Erza, but I bet they saw my keys and were questioning. "I'm a celestial Spirit mage."/p  
p data-p-id="f305b6c8e51ef8c311701c96d7a85c87"br /Levy just about lost it./p  
p data-p-id="8002af53b69013d2d92b650d9afa701d"br /"That is so cool!" She shouted, causing people to look at us in a weird way. "You know how rare it is to meet a Celestial Spirit mage? This may be the only time we ever meet one ever!"/p  
p data-p-id="bb9fb9ee516cdad8a50c144a5ea0c877"br /"Juvia heard they were rare, but she didn't know they were that rare." Juvia spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="a718e64fc3abe1dff17a629af7f7cf2d"br /I lowered my head and tried not to think about it. I didn't like thinking about it./p  
p data-p-id="efa0fb270162ef638fa7544b6d582976"br /"Do you think you can show what it's like to summon a spirit?" Levy asked. I nodded my head. "Later." I told her./p  
p data-p-id="4edad77af2bfecd2aba501377a46d08d"br /I jumped when I heard knocking on the window. I say a group of boys standing there, watching us. A pink haired one was staring at Erza, mouthing the words, 'Fight me.'/p  
p data-p-id="fa170ee241e357ead76363ea7b96e575"br /Erza sighed again, standing up. Was she really going to go fight the Pinkette? We haven't even ordered our food yet!/p 


End file.
